


These Ruff Days will Pass

by Watashi_wa_Okami



Series: Why (do) We Fight [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Doggo Time, Domestic Fluff, Family, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Sadaharu-Centric, The Pun is Necessary, kinda post-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_wa_Okami/pseuds/Watashi_wa_Okami
Summary: Sadaharu thinks on the man with the silver hair. He never thought he'd understand that enigma, yet, in the end, he understands him all too well.
Relationships: Sadaharu & Gintoki, Sadaharu & Kagura
Series: Why (do) We Fight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	These Ruff Days will Pass

**Author's Note:**

> A little spoiler-ish but too vague to really give away anything. Just a cute idea I thought of, because Sadaharu's as much of the family as those three hooligans.

Sadaharu doesn’t speak the same language. He doesn’t understand much. But he does understand Kagura, for one. Eventually, he understands that crazy strong girl and he loves loves _loves_ her. And respects her. So he listens to her even if he doesn’t understand anyone else.

Well, he never thought he’d understand anything else.

But that guy with the same colored hair, _Gintoki,_ he’s the exact opposite. He's wild but dull and at first Sadaharu wasn't sure what to make of the man. He didn't hate the man but he couldn't _like_ him. He was too much of an enigma. He set off every instinct Sadaharu had: _Run - stay - snarl - cuddle - bite._

He let’s Sadaharu bite him, and Sadaharu knows the guy is letting him because he’s seen Gintoki protect himself from far stronger forces. _Scary_ forces. People that make Sadaharu's hackles raise and his snout pull into a snarl. People that, if he didn't have this wild family, he might have run from.

(Sadaharu learns to stand his ground. He learns to let _no one_ pass.

(He learns from watching that man. That _samurai,_ whatever that means.)

Gintoki saves Sadaharu. And when Sadaharu and ~~Tama~~ the odd smelling human run into a Gintoki who has completely given up, sitting and waiting for everyone, even them, to truly forget him for Kintoki - even though it’d be far harder to keep _Kin_ tama running - Sadaharu decides to not bite the man that hard.

Because that man, ever since then and even before, seems far closer to giving up - no, not giving up, that feels wrong to think. But he seems close to… to something like that, a concept Sadaharu can’t quite grasp.

Eventually, Sadaharu understands that feeling. It’s when he becomes much less himself, travelling with Kagura across the galaxy and really just waiting for her to bring him home. Worried that she might just travel forever in that plastic happiness. Knowing full well he won’t be himself again until he goes home. A home where he knows, to some degree, he will always be safe. So he vows to give Gintoki that in some capacity. Through his head bite, through his loudness and yet soft moments where perhaps he walks close enough to Gintoki that the samurai should be thrown off course yet isn’t. Through their daily interactions before Kagura wakes up and Gintoki scrambles to feed Sadaharu whatever meager scraps he can throw together before unceremoniously going back to bed.

Sadaharu found a safe home with Gintoki, so he wants Gintoki to have a safe home with him, the dogs decides. And he feels like, this once, Kagura is the one to truly understand him rather than the other way around. And he thinks she agrees with him.


End file.
